


Pretty in Chocolate

by icoffeeyarncomics



Series: Power of the Broken Universe Ficlets [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Pure Smut, Sex, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoffeeyarncomics/pseuds/icoffeeyarncomics
Summary: Lydia finds out exactly how exciting her and Betelgeuse's first Valentines Day will be.Set in the Power of the Broken universe.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Power of the Broken Universe Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Pretty in Chocolate

Lydia sat curled up in her favorite chair laughing as she dumped the small box of candy out into her hand and started to read the hearts.

‘Blow me’ and ‘Let’s Fuck’ oh yeah, B would love that one. She sat them aside and picked up the next one.

‘Nice Tits’, hmmm yeah that was objective. She didn’t think that she had very nice breasts, but it was obviously enough for her husband. He never complained and for as often as he liked to slip his hand up her shirt whenever he had a chance, she must have something he liked.

Picking up another candy she cracked up laughing. ‘Lick My Pussy’. 

“Oh, he is definitely going to like these candies.” She grinned and put them back in the box before she grabbed the silly card, she had gotten him. She had heard him come in earlier, but he had bypassed the library and went straight upstairs to their bedroom. Now that she thought about it, she was curious to know what he was up to.

A quiet Betelgeuse was never a good thing… usually.

Slipping upstairs she called out for him not wanting to spoil any surprises that he might have… he was good at that. More than she had ever expected.

“Betelgeuse? You home… I thought I heard you come in earlier… just checking on you.” She called out and waited at the landing of the stairs to hear him if he replied. 

Betelgeuse looked around the bedroom and grinned at his little set up. He’d gotten an idea and ran with it. He just hoped that Lydia would be up for a little adventure. He lit another candle and looked around the room. Snapping his fingers, the soft sound of music filled the room. He heard her calling up the stairs for him and he rushed to the door.

“You can come up.” He grinned to himself as he rocked back on his heels, his hands behind his back to keep himself patient.

Lydia could hear the excitement in Betelgeuse’s voice and couldn’t stop the smile from slipping on her face as she made it up the stairs and then reached out to slowly push the door open.

What greeted her on the other side head her hands going to her mouth covering her surprise.

“Oh B… this is amazing.” She whispered seeing the bouquets of flowers everywhere, every derivative of a black or dark purple flower in each of them and then the candles… the candles were everywhere. The way that it lit up the room and the smell of the flowers was intoxicating. She looked up as he walked over to her and she leaned into his arms.

“Thank you, this is… more than you had to do love.” She whispered and then pulled back slightly so that she could hand him the small box of x rated candy hearts and the card. “And now this feels just silly giving them to you.” She flushed.

Betelgeuse took the card and the candy and cackled reading the candies. “Oh babes… this is fucking perfect.” He grinned and then sat them down on the nightstand. “Now… come here, I’ve got some plans for you.” He teased as the glint of excitement flickered in his eyes.

Lydia arched her eyebrows at her husband and really took a look at what was by the bed. She turned back and looked at him her arms crossing over her chest. “Chocolate B?”

Betelgeuse grinned and snapped his fingers disappearing her clothes before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. “You know, since I’ve gotten used to this Nephilim form… I’ve found myself developing a bit of a sweet tooth… and what better way to indulge in that and what I love on this crazy human holiday…” he teased and laid her gently down on the bed.

He drew in a slow breath his hand reaching out to cup her cheek gently. “Now are you going to be good and let me paint you up with this…” he held up the container of chocolate body paint. “Or am I gonna have to get inventive and tie your sweet little ass up.” He grinned his eyes glinting with promise that one way or another… he was going to be licking the chocolate off of her.

Lydia drew in a sharp breath at the subtle threat… she could feel herself getting turned on at the thought of that. She narrowed her eyes as a small smirk flitted over her face. “You wouldn’t dare.” She knew that would make him do exactly that. A small thrill rushed through her as her arousal spiked.

Betelgeuse drew in a sharp breath; he could smell her getting turned on and his eyes raking over her body. With a smirk he snapped his fingers, her arms and legs were suddenly splayed out, cuffed to the edges of the bed. “Now what was that…” he asked as he arched his eyebrows at her. Slowly he started to undo his shirt as he knelt next to her hip. “Now then… let’s see here... where should I start at Love.”

Lydia’s breath was hitched in her throat the second that her hands and feet were bound… they’d never really done this before and it was quickly becoming obvious how much she was enjoying it just by how wet she could feel herself already. “You tell me.” She said trying to curb the bit of brattiness that seemed to want to rear its ugly head at that moment… she wanted to push his buttons, see what he would do.

Betelgeuse let out a breathy moan at the way that Lydia was already squirming on the bed. He reached for the chocolate and picked it up, dipping his finger into it he warmed it slightly and then leaned in drawing a circle around her nipple before he let it drip down over the center. He sat back watching as she arched her back with a moan.

“Oh, you like that do ya.” He smirked and moved to do the other nipple.

Lydia shivered and arched up into his hand wanting more contact. The cooling chocolate pulling at the skin and she let out a whisper of a plea. “Please… touch me B…“she bit her lip trying to keep herself from begging just yet. He’d just started.

Betelgeuse chuckled darkly and leaned in slowly letting his tongue brush up over the chocolate. He moaned and sucked her into his mouth his tongue laving over her nipple making sure to get all of the sweet off of her. He could feel her body trembling under him, and he smirked knowing how hot and bothered she was getting already. If he’d known that this kind of play was this big of a turn on for her… he’d have done it ages ago.

He moved over to her other nipple taking it into his mouth as he licked and sucked the chocolate off of her with a renewed vigor. He could feel her hips rolling, arching up begging him to do more than just touch her like this.

He dipped his finger into the chocolate again and drew a line down the center of her chest to her stomach and stopped. He rocked back onto his knees slightly and grinned as she whimpered, moaning for him to touch her.

“Patience love... I promise ya you’ll get just what you want.” He rasped out, his voice rough and gravely as he held back just how much this was affecting him. He moved between her legs and with a snap of his fingers lifted them up slightly spreading her open for him. “That’s it…” he smirked hearing her high-pitched whimper.

“Fuck B… need you… please.” She begged.

Betelgeuse heated the chocolate up in his hand so that it was a perfect temperature to make her squirm. Tipping the container to its side he watched her through hooded eyes as he poured the chocolate down watching as it pooled over the top of her mound and then slowly slipped down the slit over her clit.

Lydia’s eyes widened as she yelled out Betelgeuse’s name feeling the heat of the chocolate moving over her. The second that it hit her clit, she thought she was going to die at the intensity of the feeling. The rush of pleasure slammed into her and she arched up hard wanting more. She was a babbling mess.

Betelgeuse put the container down and slipped down between her legs, nipping at the inside of her thigh to draw her attention to him he looked up as his mouth descended on her, devouring her as a starving man would a feast. 

Lydia’s hands clenched as she tried to push back out of the wash of sensations, not wanting to come that quickly. She wanted to enjoy this. “Oh god, feels so good.” She whimpered.

Betelgeuse smirked around her and as his tongue delved deeply into her core he moaned when the taste of the chocolate slowly disappeared and was replaced with the taste of just his wife. He moaned loudly when he felt her body getting tighter and tighter around each swipe of his tongue. He moved up to her clit again, the flat of his tongue dragging over the bud. With a snap of his fingers, his pants were gone and when he felt her body starting to tense up on the verge of climax he stopped and slipped up over her. With one solid snap of his hips he was buried all the way in. His head snapped back at the feeling of her coming instantly.

Lydia’s body was pulled taunt to the brink as he filled her in one swift shift of his hips. She screamed out as the pleasure washed over her, the tight line finally snapping as she came. “Untie me please… untie me… need to feel you.” She begged wanting to wrap her legs around him as he continued to fuck into her.

“You got it babes.” He growled out snapping his fingers, releasing the bindings and shifted so that he could fuck her with the raw need that was overcoming him.

Lydia wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in tighter and harder with each snap of his hips. She moaned into his neck as she held onto his shoulders. “Harder… want to come again.” She moaned as she bit down on his collar bone before arching her back pushing into each of his movements into her.

Betelgeuse lost it, he drove into her, frenzied as he was close to shattering. “You want it harder… you’re gonna get it harder babes.” He growled out and then with a low roaring moan he slammed into her, the bed creaking as the headboard slammed against the wall. He was lost in the haze of need. He felt her teeth sinking into his skin and he was gone. Snapping his hips into hers one last time he felt his own climax over taking him.

Lydia felt the tight coiling heat in her stomach as he started to fuck her harder, shifting slightly so that he was angled just a bit differently, hearing the growl in his voice sent her over the edge and her body clenched around his just as he was coming. She moaned and held tight to him as they road out the sensations still washing over them.

It took a couple minutes before either were coherent enough to say anything. Lydia laughed softly, her breath still shuddering as she fought to catch it and get back under control.

“So… you going to keep those ties?”

Betelgeuse’s bark of laughter filled the room and he nuzzled her neck. “You bet your sweet ass I am… happy Valentines Day babes… love you.”

“Happy Valentines Day B… love you too… now get me in the tub… I’m a hot sticky mess!”

Betelgeuse smiled and shook his head and popped them both into the hot bath for a nice soak before they headed for bed.

Not a bad first Valentines day at all.


End file.
